The Party (Auslly)
by Auslly-Raura-Rydellington
Summary: Parties aren't Ally's thing. They never have been and they probably won't ever be. But when Austin convinces Ally to go to a senior party, weird things happen. There's people getting drunk and sudden outbursts and all kinds of crazy things, but you'll have to read to find out! Give it a try! Thank you!


**Hey guys! Cadence here! I'm SOOOO incredibly sorry I haven't been so active lately! I had some school problems and a lot of family problems but its starting to settle down. Anyway, here's my new story! I'm actually really proud of it and I know it's not the longest but it's really cool! Hope you like it! 3**

* * *

><p>"Ally please come, it'll be fun!" Austin whined. There was one of those senior parties going on tonight, and Austin really wanted Ally to come with him.<p>

"Sorry Austin, parties just aren't my thing. Plus, I have work." Ally walks out from behind the counter at Sonic Boom and stands in front of Austin. He sighed.

"Alright Ally I didn't want to have to do this…" He looks down at her with a pouted lip and big brown puppy dog eyes. He pretended to quiver his lip, and made his eyes glassy.

He was a really good actor.

Ally fidgeted uncomfortably and she refused to look him in the eyes. He knows puppy dog eyes were one of her weaknesses with him. He put his index finger underneath her chin and gently raised her head so she has to look at him.

"Please?" He begged one last time. Ally stared into his eyes and could see this sort of… _twinkle_. She groaned slightly and mumbled a _'Fine'. _He smiles and pecks her cheek, leaving her face warm and slightly pink.

"But you have to come over and help me pick out an outfit and help me get ready." He shrugged and said '_Okay_'.

That was a very bad negotiation. He loved helping Ally and this was giving him an excuse for more time to hang out with his best friend.

-ALLY'S HOUSE-

Austin walked in Ally's house without even bother knocking. He's been over too many times that Ally just told him to walk in.

"Ally, I'm here! Where are you?" Austin called through the house. He heard a shuffle from upstairs and a door opening.

"I'm up in my room!" Ally called back from upstairs. He walked upstairs and into Ally's room.

Ally's room was always so _clean._ It had pictures of her and Trish, Her and Dez, Her and Austin, and a bunch of all of them together. It had music note stickers all around the room in the walls. It was painted a faint pink-fuchsia color with white stripes. He always felt so comfortable in her room.

He walked in and Ally was in front of her bed with outfits sprawled all over. He walked over and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head.

"Hi." He said quietly. She giggled and said Hi back. She released herself from his grip and picked two outfits from the bed.

"Which one? This one or this one?" She held up two dresses. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Try them both on and I'll tell you." She nodded and walked into the bathroom. He looked around her room and spotted the brown leather sacred book.

'_Now's my chance'_ He thought to himself. He looked around checking if Ally was there or not and started to reach for the book.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally yelled, poking her head around the corner. Austin screamed one of his girly screams and retracted his hand immediately. She glared at him.

"Don't. Are you ready to see the first one?" She asked. He nodded and stepped into his view.

She was wearing a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. It cut off right before her knees and she had a black cardigan around it. Although it was cute, Austin didn't think it was appropriate for this event and didn't really suit Ally.

"Try the other one." He said. Ally nodded and turned on her heel to the bathroom. After a few minutes Austin heard the bathroom door unlock and open and what he saw next, he was about ready to drool.

Ally stood there, rocking back and forth on her heels biting her lip nervously. She had on a skin tight black mini-dress that cut off mid-thigh. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and the neckline was _very_ low. The dress hugged her curves and her figure very tightly and it drove Austin_ insane. _

"Well? Say something." Ally said quietly. Austin snapped out of his daze and looked her up and down one last time.

"You look… amazing." Ally blushed.

"I don't know- it's just not my style." Austin shook his head and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her into him. He looked down at her.

"Ally you look beautiful." She sighed and smiled slightly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making them both go slightly red.

"C'mon it's time to go." She released from his grip and went to her vanity. Austin tilted his head, confused.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"Putting on my makeup, duh." She reached for her foundation but before she could grab it, Austin took her hand and dragged her out the door and to the car. She pouted the whole way there.

They arrived at the party around 8 and it was already crowded and loud (The party started at 7:30). There were people dancing, couples making out, and jocks getting drunk. It was a _senior_ party after all.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and walked inside. But, as soon as they walked in Austin was surrounded by all the poplar kids and jocks. He looked at Ally, apologizing with his eyes. She grinned softly and mouthed _'It's okay'_. He nods and gets lost in the crowd of people leading him in the middle of the party.

Ally walks off, heading towards the backyard. Like she said, parties aren't really her thing. But if it made Austin happy, she'll do it.

Now, I'm sure your probably wondering '_Do they have feelings for each other?'_ or _'Are they together?'_ And there isn't really definite answer to the second question. But the second answer, yes BIG TIME.

You see, their relationship is complicated. And I know you don't want to hear all that crap but truly it is. With how they acted the first time, it didn't go so well and didn't want to risk anything. They both _want _each other, and to be together and cuddle and kiss and spend their time together, but they just _can't_.

A couple hours later, Ally is still outside, watching all the drunks and other people roll down the big hill in the backyard.

_'Where's Austin? It's been over 3 hours.'_ Ally thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard a tap on the glass door behind her. She turned around and saw Austin standing there with his nose pressed against the door. She walks over and opens the door.

"You couldn't have opened it yourself?" Ally said crossing her arms. A strong whiff of alcohol hits her and Ally widens her eyes.

"Are you _drunk_?" Austin stepped out, fumbling over his own feet.

"Pshh nah. I'm perfectly finnneeeee." Austin said slurring his words. Ally rolls her eyes and gently pushes him.

"C'mon we're leaving." Austin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's the rush?" He said as he pressed his forehead against hers. She almost gagged at how strong the alcohol sense was. He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"Austin. Stop."

"Why? There's nothing wrong." He said seductively and started kissing up her neck to her jaw line. He started to move his hands up and down the sides of her body. She bit her lip and pushed him away, ignoring the eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. She opened the door, buckled him in, and started driving home.

Austin reached across the middle of the car to the driver's side and rests his hand on Ally's leg. Pink blush rose to her cheeks and she gently pushed away his hand.

Once they got to Ally's house, she helped him up to her bedroom. Ally's dad had gone to a wedding in Maine and wouldn't be back 'till two days from now.

Ally set Austin on her bed and went around the house grabbing aspirin, water, and a garbage can. He's going to have a major hangover when he wakes up.

Austin fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ally stayed up all night incase Austin woke up still drunk and left or did something. She listened to music, wrote songs, and played piano (with her headphones in her keyboard of course incase he woke up) to keep herself occupied.

About two hours later, Austin started tossing and turning in his sleep. Ally looked at him and tilted her head.

"Ally….Stop….Please…" He muttered incoherently. His face was contorted in confusion and then it turned to anger. He started shaking in rage and Ally walked over to him.

"Austin? Austin, wake up." She starts shaking him slightly. When he wouldn't wake up, she shook him harder. His eyes snapped open and he shot straight up. He was breathing heavily and looked around.

"Austin are you okay?" He looked at her and instant relief flooded over him. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. He pulled away slightly.

"You're not dating Dallas are you?" She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Why would I be dating Dallas?" He bit his lip and sighed.

"My dream." She motioned him to continue.

"In my dream, we were in school and we were by your locker. All of sudden, Dallas came and pulled you into him. And you were perfectly fine with it. Then he started _kissing_ you and you were kissing back. It's like you were under his spell. He started putting his hands all over you and you looked helpless at the same time. Your expression was lust but your eyes were fear. I wanted to help you so much but I just _couldn't_. He did a bunch of other things that I don't even want to talk about but it was just _awful."_

Austin breathe was getting heavier and it sounded like he was about to cry, so Ally hugged him tighter and started rubbing his back whispering comforting things to him.

Ally didn't understand why Austin was getting so worked up about this, but she wasn't going to say anything. She knew Austin was sensitive but not like this. She pulled away.

"Hey. I'm _not _dating Dallas and I never kissed him. It was all just a dream." He searched for her eyes, and she searched his. A sudden urge came over Austin and he crashed his lips on to hers holding her securely. She gasped into his mouth, but slowly relaxed. Their eyes fluttered close and butterflies and fireworks erupted in their stomachs.

Austin has been wanting to do that the minute they broke up.

Austin slide his hands down to Ally's waist and hers arms wrapped around his neck. His lips moved slowly against hers and sudden realization dawned on her and she pulled away. Austin frowned.

"How do I know if you're drunk or not?" Austin tilted his head.

"Ally what do you mean?"

"You really don't remember?" Austin shook his head. She pursed her lips.

"Last night, during the party you got really drunk. And three hours later you found me and you put your hands on me and you were _touching_ me and you k-kissed my neck." Ally said almost silently and looked down. Austin's eyes widened and he gently grabbed her hand.

"Ally I-I'm so sorry. I-" Austin stopped and took a deep breath.

"I want you to know that I'll _never_ use you like that again. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable or scared of me. If I were you, I would've left my drunk sorry butt at the party." Ally chuckled and Austin smiled.

"I'm not scared of you. I was never scared of you. I just…" Ally trailed off.

"Ally what is it?" He said softly. She looked up at him. She groaned in frustration and got out of his lap and paced around the room.

"Why did you kiss me?! Did you do it for heat of the moment?! Do you like me?!" Ally yelled. Austin stood up.

"Ally-"

"I like you Austin! But you're too oblivious to notice anything! I hated that we had to break up! I've hated being away from you since the minute we broke up! And I know there are plenty other girls out there that are more beautiful than me and generally better than me but I just-"

Austin grabbed Ally by the waist and kissed her. Ally was already in hysterics and tried to push Austin away, but he wouldn't let go. He held her life she was his life line and kissed her passionately. Ally finally relaxed and started to kiss him back. Their lips moved slowly against each others. Ally pulled away slightly to breath, then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to her. Austin smiled into the kiss and tangled his hands in Ally's hair.

Soon after their little "make out" session Ally pulled away for good and looked into Austin's eyes. His eyes were soft and he smiled sincerely. He kissed her nose.

"I like you too, Ally. A lot. I wasn't drunk when I kissed you just now. I kissed you because I like you, and I've been wanting to do that since we broke up. I hated being apart and I want us to be together."

"Then what's stopping you?" He smiled.

"Ally Dawson, will you please make me the happiest guy alive and become my girlfriend?" She smiled wide and nodded.

"What if it comes between our music?"

"Ally, I'd give up my whole career for you." She hugged him tightly.

So long story short, Austin and Ally became the cutest couple ever yada yada yada. Their first date was at the Miami Music Festival and then the beach afterwards.

Good thing Ally went to the party, huh? If they didn't go, they probably wouldn't have been together. Ah, what do I know? They would've been together anyway. They love each other way too much.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Again, sorry I've been so inactive! You guys ROCK! 'Till next time!<strong>

** ~Cadence**


End file.
